Nii-san, Did we just Kiss?
by Rotisserie Jimothy
Summary: ItaSasu: Part 1: After a long day of training in the snow, Sasuke finds comfort in Itachi's unexpected presence. Part 2: The brothers decide to take a bath together. Mostly just some of that sweet, Uchiha love haha. Enjoy. WARNING: RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT / YAOI / UCHIHACEST / BOYxBOY (Most like a two-part oneshot really)
1. Ch 1: Nii-San, Did we just Kiss?

**This was my first ItaSasu fic so it is just a very standard type of scenario so that I would get used to writing this kind of stuff.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI / UCHIHACEST / BOYxBOY CONTENT**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NARUTO, IT'S CHARACTERS, OR TO AVATAR IMAGE USED. This is ItaSasu fan fiction that contains content for mature audiences only.**

It was another chilling day as the the sky continued to create a glistening world of white fluff around him. He stood in place in the midst of a snow-covered field, breathing heavily as his body ached from his training.

His warm breath formed a fog around him as he struggled to even stand. His legs shook and with another choking cough he fell back, landing into a fresh pile of snow. He had been training for hours, pushing his body relentlessly as he leaped between trees making shuriken targets out of the snowflakes that fell within his sight.

His chest and hands bore bleeding cuts from the miscalculations he made while navigating the icy branches and sliding against sharp, cold cliff sides. The snow melted instantly as it came in contact with his heated skin, cooling him. He stared into the powdery sky, lost in his own dreams as he quickly gave in to the chilling embrace of the stinging snow.

Exhausted, he slowly began to close his eyes, shutting his mind off to the world around him as his thoughts became flickering moments of consciousness... Was it enough to make his brother proud? He pondered the question in his last moments of awareness before sleep finally overwhelmed his senses.

"Foolish little brother"

The deep, familiar voice startled Sasuke from his rest as he quickly sat up, casting bits of snow from his silky black hair which reflected prisms of rainbow light against a small sunbeam which had managed to peek through the clouds and shine upon him. A thin string of drool hung from his lower lip, partially frozen from the cold. His brother, wrapped in a long black robe and his hair neatly tied in a low ponytail, peered down at him with his piercing onyx eyes and a playful smirk on his face.

"Hmph, You'll die out here if you take a nap" Itachi taunted as he turned around and started to walk away.

Sasuke felt his face heat up with frustration and embarrassment from his older brother finding him defeated from training. He quickly jumped up and rushed towards Itachi with his kunai drawn.

"I was just getting started Itachi!" He shouted as he leaped forward, inches away from stabbing his brother's back with kunai, only to realize that he was now face down in the snow once again. Itachi had long disappeared.

Sasuke pouted as he wiped the ice from his face. Weakly, he gathered himself together, and dragged himself back to the house, sore and fatigued. He entered the cold, silent house and started a fire to warm up. He was always alone here, but from time to time he would see illusions of his brother almost as if he was really there. But he never was.

With the flames beginning to gleam, he stripped from his snow-soaked clothes and began to shiver as he searched the closet for something to wear. Standing only in his underwear, Sasuke noticed some of Itachi's old clothes. He reached his hand out to feel the soft fabric of one of his brother's warm shirts. He held the shirt close to his face and closed his eyes as the sweet, familiar scent of his brother reminded him of when he used to crawl into Itachi's bed whenever he had nightmares as a child. Itachi would always allow his younger brother to cuddle up close to him for those nights. Sasuke had always felt safe with his brother's strong arms clinging around him.

Since the rest of his clothes were dirty, he figured that he might as well wear Itachi's top that he found. The shirt was slightly big for him, but it wouldn't matter anyways. Still shivering from the intense blizzard outside, Sasuke curled up on his bed in front of the fire and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to find some rest even though he quivered with cold.

He was on the brink of slumber when suddenly he felt a pair of soft, gentle fingers caress his cheek. His eyes blinked open sleepily to find the kind, handsome face of his brother staring down at him.

Sasuke had seen this vision many times before, and brushed it off as just another hallucination. Without another thought, he closed his eyes once again, only to be suddenly swept up from his pillow, pulled into a forceful embrace as a pair of smooth, soft lips pressed against his.

Sasuke, alarmed, opened his eyes as a warm, wet tongue invaded his mouth, nearly choking him. He swiftly pushed the intruder away and gasped for air as he noticed that the image of Itachi was still there, right before him, with that usual look in his eyes.

"Itachi!" "What are you doing here? and...what the hell is going on? Did you just try to…?"

"Sasuke" Itachi reached his hand out and delicately placed it behind his younger brother's head, leaning in so close that his face was the only thing filling Sasuke's vision. His sharp, attractive black eyes were so beautifully caring, yet they were filled with sadness.

"Forgive me, I've been a terrible brother.." He said seriously, moving his hand to trace along the edges of Sasuke's smooth, supple face, then gently he lifted his little brother's chin up.

Brushing his lips against the younger's, Itachi whispered, "I'm here now, Nii-san won't leave you all alone any longer.." Again Sasuke felt his brother's warm lips collide with his own, begging for permission to enter. Without thinking, Sasuke allowed his mouth to open slightly, giving the elder the opportunity to take over.

Sasuke began to feel his face become hot as Itachi's tongue entered his mouth and prodded inside. The younger brother joined in the slippery battle inside their locked lips. Their tongues fought for dominance while they took turns pulling each other in closer, attempting to gain the upper hand. Finally, Sasuke gave in to his need for air as he pulled away and panted, leaving a string of saliva still attached between their lips. The fire was now dancing in the background, creating a lovely gleam against Itachi's flawless skin.

Itachi smiled, "I didn't know you missed me _that_ much, little brother," pointing to the shirt that Sasuke had comfortably snuggled himself into.

Sasuke blushed, "I...it's...don't be stupid! I had nothing else to wear!" He turned away, flustered that Itachi caught him wearing it, nearly forgetting that he just kissed his own brother.

Itachi laughed lightly and patted his little brother on the head. "I was hoping that you'd forgive me if I ever came back" Itachi said as he stroked Sasuke's glossy black hair.

Sasuke shoved his brother's hand away, "Who said i've forgiven you? You're disgusting and I wish you would just leave like you usually do"

"Is that what you truly want, Sasuke?" Itachi stared at his younger brother intensely, making Sasuke's heart begin to quicken. "Then tell me one thing…" Itachi said as he leaned in towards Sasuke once more, whispering into his ear "Then why did you let me kiss you?"

Sasuke gulped. His heart was now pounding and his cheeks flushed with nervousness as he could not come up with a viable excuse. He knew how he really felt, but he had suppressed these feelings for so long, thinking that such feelings would never be reciprocated. Now here he was, sitting on his bed with his brother's warm breath grazing his ear. The sensation sent a shiver down his body. His lips trembled as he tried to speak, but instead he automatically let out a small gasp as he felt his brother's wet tongue lick against a soft spot on the side of his neck, just below his ear.

"N..Nii-San…" Sasuke whispered as Itachi nibbled on the tender area, causing him to shudder with pleasure. Itachi tugged on his younger brother's hair, making Sasuke reel back, unable to resist his brother's movements. Itachi slowly circled his tongue against the base of Sasuke's neck, nearly sending him over the edge as his brother's teeth sunk into his sensitive skin, which caused a mix of pain and ecstasy. Sasuke bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut, guilty that he was giving in to the blissful sensation of Itachi nipping at his neck.

Itachi raised his head to meet Sasuke's and had a satisfied grin on his face,

"Oh? Has your older brother turned you on?"

Red with humiliation, Sasuke quickly moved his arms to cover his lap, ashamed of his obvious arousal.

Itachi smiled sweetly and stroked his younger brother's cute, soft face.

"It's okay Sasuke, let Nii-san take care of it for you.."

Sasuke didn't have any time to respond before Itachi straddled him on the bed, shoving his tongue inside of his younger brother's mouth for another kiss. Sasuke moaned as his brother's tongue slid and licked against his own in a rhythmic battle.

Itachi tasted so delicious to him. He wanted to taste him forever. Their lips danced together in a fight for power, only parting momentarily to catch a short breath every now and then. The two now clung tightly onto each other, their chests smashed together and nails digging into their backs. They both let out a short moan that echoed down the other's throat as their hips began to instinctively rub together.

Itachi then leaned onto Sasuke further, pushing his younger brother onto the bed beneath him, while still lapping at each other's lips passionately. Itachi then retracted his tongue, causing a small whine from Sasuke, who needed more of his brother's affection. Sasuke's mouth was still open, his tongue still pleading for more of his elder's.

Itachi stared deeply into Sasuke's begging eyes and began to place little wet kisses all over the younger's burning face. The area between their legs where their hips were grinding against each other was hot with their excitement. Itachi clutched Sasuke's collar and lifted his shirt off of him, revealing his broad, exquisite bare chest.

"Nii-san...I...is this wrong?" Sasuke began to question his sanity.

Itachi reached down to massage the hardness in Sasuke's underwear, inducing a relieving sigh from him.

"Don't worry Sasuke, it will feel nice" Itachi assured Sasuke, who was now beginning to writhe with sheer pleasure as Itachi continued to stroke him.

The two began to kiss yet again and started to tear at each other's clothes, casting aside any articles that they could get their hands on. Before long, they were both completely exposed sitting before each other, revealing their now fully hard members, sizing each other up in the reflection of the large mirror on a wall near the bed.

"Looks like I win Sasuke" Itachi teased and smiled as he wrapped his hand around Sasuke, stroking him again slowly.

"Ahh..ah..Nii-san" Sasuke moaned as Itachi's grip around him sent shivers through his whole body. He still managed to speak while trembling, "heh..I won't let you always win at everything.." Sasuke smirked as he took hold of his brother's shaft and began moving his hands up and down, just as Itachi was doing to him. Itachi twitched and rewarded Sasuke with a long sigh. Amused, Sasuke tightened his hold and sped up his movements, which caused Itachi to naturally start to rock his hips back and forth in the rhythm of Sasuke's hands.

"hmph, you think you can defeat me? F..Foolish little brother.." Itachi stammered, increasing his speed on Sasuke as well.

Sasuke squirmed and breathed heavily, realizing that he was near his limit. Itachi wasn't far behind, as he began to pant and quiver, trying to escape the intense sensations that filled both of their bodies with euphoria. Each wanting to claim victory over the other, they both tightened, trying to resist their imminent downfall.

Itachi refused to lose, and forced himself over Sasuke, pushing his tongue deep into his brother's mouth while still stroking him firmly. Sasuke attacked back by squeezing around Itachi's tip and raising his hips into his brother's so that their warm, hard members were now rubbing against each other in tandem with their hands.

This proved to be too much for both of both gasped and moaned when streams of white shot out from each of them at the same time, making a mess of their sweat-soaked chests. It was a tie. The two collapsed next to each other and drew in large breaths of air as beads of perspiration dotted their faces. Itachi turned to Sasuke and kissed his brother's lips lightly, looking him straight in the eye. Sasuke, slightly ashamed, gazed back into Itachi's kind eyes as his older brother pulled him into a cozy embrace. They held each other close as they allowed their bodies to settle down, their heart rates slowed to a calm pace.

"Nii-san..what did we just do?"

Itachi pressed his forehead against Sasuke's, "Sasuke, do you love me?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, "You're my older brother, of course I love you"

Itachi closed his too and began to drift into unconsciousness "But do you love me, more than you think you should?"

Sasuke already had drool running down the side of his mouth, nearly asleep, he cuddled even closer to Itachi, just as he used to during those nights he had nightmares. "Nii-san.."

Itachi smiled, knowing his answer, he relaxed his body, now able to let himself be overtaken with sleepiness.

The two slumbered warmly huddled up together, while outside the snow continued to blanket the world in white as the night slowly passed by..


	2. Ch 2: Nii-san, Let's Bathe Together

Chapter 2 - 'Nii-san, Let's Bathe Together'

**WARNING: MORE ITASASU / YAOI / BOYxBOY / UCHIHACEST AHEAD**

It was a quiet morning. The snow outside had finally ceased falling and bits of sunlight shimmered off of the icy landscape. Inside the house was peacefully silent except for the faint rhythm of the two brother's breathing as they were still sound asleep and sprawled out over each other. Sasuke sleepily blinked his eyes open as the slight sound of bed sheets shuffling awakened his senses. His eyes widened with surprise when his vision focused and he saw a pair of stunning black eyes staring right back at him.

"Good Morning, Sasuke." Itachi smiled.

Startled, Sasuke sprung off the side of the bed and crashed to the floor.

"Itachi! You idiot why are you in my bed?!" He said as he rubbed his aching head from the fall.

Itachi laughed, "Did you have nightmares again little brother? You drooled all over me last night" He pointed to the dried up saliva on his neck that had partially run down his chest.

Sasuke's cheeks turned bright red as he wiped at his mouth furiously and picked himself up off the floor.

"Fool! Don't be ridiculous, I must have just exhausted myself from training all yesterday."

He mumbled as he gathered up some clothes and threw them on casually, forgetting why he was naked in the first place. Itachi watched intently while brother dressed and continued to defend himself.

"I guess I wasn't thinking straight when you somehow managed to sneak in here and crawl in bed with me." Sasuke said, looking down as he noticed the white film that had dried up on his chest and stomach. His face began to burn when he remembered what he had done with his older brother the night before. The thought sent a small shiver down his spine. He just stood there speechless in the middle of the room, in nothing but his underwear and a loose robe he left half-open which showed his soiled chest.

Itachi sat up and stretched out, revealing the precise contours of his arm muscles. His usually-neat ponytail had been ruffled out of its tie, leaving his long dark hair halfway down, his glossy strands grazing his chest and back. His striking obsidian eyes were almost hypnotizing. His perfectly tousled look made Sasuke turn away, distraught that he was thinking about how attractive his brother looked.

Itachi climbed out of bed and leisurely wrapped himself in a black robe. He walked straight past Sasuke and towards the bathroom.

"W..where are you going?" Sasuke stuttered.

Itachi kept walking, "I'm taking a bath."

Sasuke watched as the elder Uchiha opened the door to the bathroom. He could feel his heart starting to pound inside his chest as he imagined Itachi bathing. He remembered when they were younger when they had taken baths together quite often. Even back then, Sasuke noticed how ideal his older brother's body always looked.

His lean, athletic stomach was so nicely complimented by his smooth broad chest and his strong, protecting arms. Sasuke had always looked up to how fit his big brother appeared. Itachi's skin always had nice pale smoothness and his silky black hair grew long and lush so quickly.

Back then, Sasuke merely admired Itachi's perfection and he strived to make himself just as strong and splendid. But this time, he had different feelings. This time, he was feeling strangely attracted to Itachi's flawless figure. His heart fluttered when Itachi would stare at him with such a handsome face. He wanted to feel his brother's skin and lips on his own. He wanted to taste his brother's sweetness. He wanted to see all of his brother and admire him. Back then, he wanted to praise his brother, now, he wanted to please him..The thought made him begin to sweat with lust.

Itachi had stopped in the doorway before entering the bathroom.

"Well? are you coming?" Itachi said plainly.

Sasuke gulped. Had itachi expected him to automatically follow him in to take a bath? Was this an invitation? Or was he just trying to fool his little brother into admitting that he wanted to take one together? Sasuke just stood there blankly with his mouth half-open with surprise and confusion.

Itachi started the water and turned to look back at his blushing little sibling.

"It's big enough for both of us" he smiled kindly, "Why do you look so surprised little brother? Have you forgotten that we've taken plenty of baths together, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Sasuke tried to put on a casual face. "Yeah I remember. But that was a long time ago, I wasn't sure if you would've still wanted me to." He said as he walked into the bathroom where Itachi was finishing up preparing. He began to carefully slip his arms out of the sleeves of his robe when, to his surprise, another hand finished it for him. Itachi was undressing him like he would when he was younger.

Taken aback, Sasuke flinched, "Aniki, quit it-" he swung around to face Itachi, who was already stripped down, completely exposed. His pale bare chest reflected an attractive shimmer from the condensation that began to bead up on his skin from the steamy quarters. A beam of blush immediately surfaced across Sasuke's face.

Itachi noticed his brother's obvious embarrassment and teasingly ruffled his hair,

"It's just a bath Sasuke," Itachi laughed as he flicked the younger one's forehead.

"Now come on, the water will get cold" Itachi invited as he carefully pulled the tie out of his loosely held ponytail, freeing the rest of his shadowy, sleek mane down his back. Sasuke watched as he slid into the hot water.

Slightly hesitant, Sasuke removed the rest of his clothes, revealing his equally impressive body, and stepped into the opposite end of the heated bath. The soothing warm water rose right above his tight, lean stomach as he eased his way into it, sitting across from the elder.

Itachi had closed his eyes and was enjoying the warmth of the liquid around him. Long strands of his black hair were floating all about.

_He looks so calm..I've never seen Itachi look so peaceful. He looks..amazing.. _

Sasuke thought, unaware that he was blatantly staring at his brother with lustful eyes.

Itachi peeked one of his eyes open, feeling the stare on him.

"Is there something you need, Otouto?"

The younger brother swiftly switched his gaze away.

"N..no, but, well..I -"

Itachi moved closer, "If you wanted me to wash your hair like I used to, you just had to ask" He smiled and reached for a bottle of shampoo.

"That's not what I meant! I wasn't going to ask you that.." Sasuke whined, backing up to the edge of the bath as Itachi closed in on him.

"It's fine Sasuke, just turn around so I can do it for you" The elder placed his hand on the younger's shoulder and motioned for him to turn the other way. Sasuke obeyed and spun around so that his back was towards his brother, who had rested on his knees and prepared a lather with the shampoo. Itachi ran his soapy fingers through his little brother's shiny hair.

"ch, Aniki stop being ridiculous, you don't have to -ah!" Sasuke winced when Itachi pulled on his hair.

The sound made Itachi's eyes widen. "Sorry about that Otouto, I guess there was just a tangle" Itachi apologized but was starting to play with the younger one's frothy mane. Sasuke looked so cute. Itachi thought about his sweet innocent little brother and felt his heart start to skip. He slowly leaned in and his lips carefully brushed the back of Sasuke's neck. He pressed them gently against it with the tip of his tongue just barely grazing the taut skin of his nape.

Sasuke shivered and was sure Itachi felt it.

_Is he kissing me? His lips feel like a petal…_

"mm..nii-san.." The words slipped from the younger Uchiha's mouth.

Itachi raked his fingers along Sasuke's scalp and grasped a bunch of his hair, tugging on it lightly as he licked at his brother's neck.

Sasuke twitched and bit down on the bottom of his lip so to not let any noise out.

It was useless as he felt Itachi's wet tongue glide up his neck, ending with his teeth pinching the bottom of his ear. He started to gently nibble and lap at it. The sounds of his slow careful breathing mixed with his saliva-slicked lips were driving Sasuke mad.

"ahhh...Nii-san don't…" Sasuke moaned and started to breath heavily, unable to control his response to Itachi's licks.

Itachi retracted his tongue and ran his hand across Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke..lean back" The elder's deep voice echoed entrancingly in the younger's ear.

Sasuke swallowed hard, he was nervous that Itachi knew how aroused he had already gotten from his brother's teasing. He nodded and slowly leaned back, his heart pounding, he clenched his eyes shut.

A waterfall of water cascaded down his forehead and along his back.

Sasuke's black eyes shot open with surprise and he shook his head violently, casting off the extra water. He turned around and faced his brother with a look of bewilderment.

"I had to wash the shampoo out" Itachi grinned as he extended his arm out and messed up his little brother's dripping hair. Sasuke didn't have time to respond before he felt two arms pull him down on top of his brother. The water splashed out between them when the smooth, heated skin of their bodies smashed together. They could both feel the hardness between them, prodding at one another's stomachs beneath the water.

The two were stuck in a hypnotizing gaze, both had their bright red Sharingan glowing, as if they were about to battle. Neither said a word as their faces inched slowly closer until their lips barely swept together. The tips of their tongues delicately slid and slithered with one another in a synchronized motion.

The tops of their cheeks became rosy with affection while their kiss went deeper. Their hot tongues now fully protruding within the two cavities between their fastened lips. Their inhalations became staggered while they savored in the taste of each other's throats. Fingernails scratched along back skin as they clung tighter. Itachi pulled back slightly and bit down on Sasuke's lower lip to suck on it.

Sasuke could feel the skin tighten on his stiffened groin as it throbbed against Itachi's beneath him. he threw his arms around the elder's neck and mounted his lap further, pressing his lips more forcefully into their passionate kiss. Itachi nearly melted when he felt Sasuke moaning into his mouth. The elder responded by bucking his hips into Sasuke's. The water of the bath swished and formed rhythmic waves as their lower bodies moved back and forth, creating amazing friction between them.

Itachi grabbed a handful of his Otouto's hair and tugged his head back, freeing their lips. The two gasped for air. Covered in a mix of sweat and condensation from the steamy room, they panted, their ruby red eyes emitting a brilliant light.

"I have .. such a cute little brother" Itachi uttered, petting the younger one's face.

Sasuke, dizzy from their intensity, tilted his head and licked Itachi's hand.

Itachi smiled and slowly moved his hand to the top of Sasuke's head. Sasuke stared at his older brother, reading his expression and knowing full well what he was planning to do next..

Itachi closed his eyes and gradually pushed Sasuke's head down towards his lap. Sasuke didn't resist as his head became submerged under the water. He opened his mouth slightly and allowed Itachi to guide him to his awaiting pride below. His lips carefully wrapped around the tip of his brother.

"nnn..Otouto.." Itachi purred as he leaned back against the wall of the bathtub. Sasuke's tongue pressed against the sensitive skin as he began to suck and massage his brother with his lips. He steadily took in more of Itachi's length deeper into his mouth. Itachi shifted around and bit into his lip as he watched Sasuke's head start to bob up and down onto him. Sasuke could hear Itachi breathing heavily, prompting him to increase his speed.

Itachi began to twitch and pant as he felt the younger's slippery mouth slide up and down, over and over on him. He was reaching his limit fast, and decided to grasp Sasuke's hair and pull him up off of him. Sasuke, drooling, coughed for air, his lips were plump and pink from sucking on his brother.

Itachi loved seeing Sasuke like that, and pulled him in for another kiss.

"nnn..Nii-san...nn wait" Sasuke parted their lips.

"I… - " He began but was interrupted by Itachi, who put his finger over his mouth to silence him.

Itachi grabbed his little brother's arm and motioned for him to get out of the bath.

"Just come with me" Itachi urged, forcing Sasuke out of the bath and into the bedroom.

"Nii-san what are you - " He threw the younger Uchiha, who was completely bare and dripping wet, onto the bed and immediately took Sasuke's length into his own mouth for a turn.

"ahH! Nii-san don't I..! .. it feels.. ahhnn" "Sasuke squirmed and dug his nails into the bedsheets. Itachi's lips glided up and down Sasuke quickly. His little brother writhed and growled as Itachi's tongue circled his tip, the grip of his lips firmly around him made him feel intoxicated.

"Nii-san..i'm..i'm going to..ahh, ahH!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he felt himself burst into Itachi's throat. The elder merely looked up with a devious smirk and swallowed the sweet nectar that his brother had released. He came up and licked his lips.

"mm foolish little brother, did I say you could do that to me?" Itachi gleamed.

Sasuke's heart was still thumping hard in his chest, his lower area still pulsating from the sudden climax.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san..I didn't mean to..I..couldn't stop it" A string of drool hung from his lips.

"hmph" Itachi murmured, wiping his mouth. He climbed up over Sasuke, straddling him. He ran his fingers along the edge of Sasuke's smooth face and took hold of his chin.

He grasped one of Sasuke's hands, and carefully brought it up to his erect protrusion. Sasuke looked into his brother's eyes as he wrapped his hands around it and started to massage him. Itachi winced and pushed back the younger one's hair to hold it off his cute, innocent face. Sasuke tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes while he pumped his hand harder, squeezing around his brother tightly, completely surrounding him with pleasure.

Itachi trembled and tried not to make a sound, but was having trouble containing his moans. Sasuke continued to constrict his grip and move faster. Both of their hearts raced with the mounting excitement. Sasuke reached his other hand around to meet the other and continued to slide them up and down, up and down. Itachi, his cheeks looking hot with blush, began to thrust his hips back and forth to match Sasuke's stroking. He kept his hand holding Sasuke's bangs back and cringed as he covered it in a white sticky mess. He let out a long sigh of satisfaction while he coated his little brother's lips in a luscious glaze.

Sasuke, drained but glowing, opened his eyes and retracted his Sharingan, returning them to a lovely shade of dark grey. He reached up to touch his soiled lips and stuck his finger in his mouth to lick up the remains.

"mmm..you taste delicious Onii-chan" he was beaming with affection.

Itachi smiled sweetly. He collapsed next to his brother and stared at the ceiling.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for always being such an awful big brother to you"

Sasuke turned his face to the side to look at the elder.

"It's okay, Nii-san, I'm happy that you came back. I was worried that you hated me.."

Itachi faced his little brother, "I've always loved you, Sasuke. I always will, no matter what. I know I've always lied to you, I won't ever again. I promise."

Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes, "I love you too, Nii-chan"

Itachi sat up and began to lean in close to the younger's face, just before their lips met, he poked the little one's forehead.

"Sasuke, we never finished our bath," he grinned.

Sasuke peeked one eye open, "heh, I guess we didn't, oh well, you go on ahead, i'm taking a nap." He rolled over on his side, and shortly after felt his older brother do the same, clinging to him.

"I think i'll take one too.." Itachi whispered and nuzzled his nose against the back of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke had a tired, happy look on his face.

The two forgot the world around them and drifted into a lovely sleep. Their bodies relaxed and became limp as they dreamed of all the time they will get to spend together forever. Finally, they could love each other again, despite their troubled past, they could be brothers once more.

But this time, they would be much more than that, and no one was going to stop them..

* * *

**I've decided that it will be unlikely that I will continue any further with this one, since it really was more of a prototype for me to get started writing fics. So, you may consider this story most like a two-part oneshot really. I'm working on stuff with more plot right now, so stay tuned for more Uchihacest with my other stories in progress. Thanks for reading! Hope you all still got to enjoy this first story. **


End file.
